


A Journey to Camelot

by Ashalea



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Identity Reveal, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Original Character - Freeform, magic revealed eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashalea/pseuds/Ashalea
Summary: Anna, a sorcerer, finds herself stuck in Camelot with no way back home. She enlists the help of a certain very powerful warlock, and along the way she makes lifelong friends."Imagine being a witch and accidentally sending yourself back in time where you meet King Arthur and Merlin."I found this on Tumblr. I don't know who to credit because it was anonymous but I'm writing based off this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen the show in a while so I'm kinda just putting some stuff together from canon, or maybe it's all exactly in the right order of stuff that happened in the show. Who knows? Not me!

I sat up and when I wasn't in my living room anymore I realized that the spell went wrong. I was in a clearing in a forest with the tallest trees I'd ever seen. I realized I wasn't even in the same century.

"Time travel. That's new."

I was pretty good at sorcery but time travel wasn't something I'd ever done before. I got up and brushed the grass off of myself and took a good look around. In the distance was a castle that looked strikingly familiar. I sighed. I was in Camelot.

"This is probably the worst place for a sorcerer to be right now. Like seriously, I've outdone myself today."

And then I thought some more. 

"But shouldn't Merlin be here? Ooh and King Arthur! Or Prince Arthur? I wonder when I am. Oh god, Arthur better still be alive."

I knew I should find a way back to my time before I messed up the timeline and killed someone or prevented some big event from happening and completely changing the future. I'd seen enough of The Flash to be wary. Besides, I had no idea how to time travel, despite just doing it. Maybe Merlin could help me?

Hidden behind a tree, I mumbled a spell that made it look like I was wearing time appropriate clothing. Shorts and a t-shirt would definitely raise some red flags. Bare legs are far too scandalous.

The castle wasn't as far away as it looked. It was a half hour walk in the afternoon sun, but I was in the middle of the town in no time.

"I just gotta find the court physician..." I whispered to myself.

I stopped to take in the castle. Large, grey stones made up the impressive building and thin windows lined the walls. It looked a lot like the show, but it seemed to somehow be even grander. The people around me-peasants, I guess-had no idea that they were a huge part of history! They get to be in Camelot everyday, and they'll never know just how important it will become.

I spotted the doorway leading to Gaius' room, just like Merlin saw when he first arrived in Camelot! I tried not to get too excited in the middle of all these people-and especially in front of these guards-but it took all my restraint.

"I hope I find Merlin soon..."

And, as if I summoned him (which I did not), Merlin was right in front of me, knocking me to the ground because he wasn't looking where he was going.

He shouted something in an ancient language and only then did I realize that no one around me was speaking English!

I landed on the ground with a big 'Oof' and Merlin sprawled out beside me. The bucket of water he had been carrying spilled out onto the stone floor and soaked through some of my clothes and his.

He said the same thing again, and I could only assume it meant 'Sorry!'

I laughed and panicked. What do I say?! This is not how I thought my meeting with the most powerful sorcerer ever would go. He's an even bigger klutz that I had thought and I'm so dumb I didn't even think about the language barrier!

Merlin helped me up and I could tell he was embarrassed and didn't know what to do next.

I just smiled and shrugged, hoping that that would be enough. He said something else in that ancient language and I laughed again. He looked a little concerned but before he could say anything else I pointed in a random direction and quickly moved that way. I turned around to wave and saw Merlin standing there looked very confused. It made me laugh for real so I covered my mouth with my hand. I had probably never looked crazier.

\- - - 

"I'm screwed, I'm so screwed."

I was pacing back and forth in a particularly leafy part of the forest. I was hidden in the shade. It was a perfect place to think-or at least the best I could come up with.

"Of course they speak Old English or Brythonic. Brythonic? Welsh? No, Brythonic. But they spoke English in the show. Wow, I really went back in time. Or did I go to an alternate timeline? Alternate dimension? A dimension where Merlin literally looks like Colin Morgan? And the show doesn't exist because how can we know what Merlin looks like? That can't be right. But I can't be back in time, right? Fuck, where am I?"

This was really happening to me. It all started to come to me. I could have traveled back in time. I could be in a different dimension completely. There are a million different possibilities, and I don't know which one is true. All I know is that I just bumped into Merlin-who did not speak English-and now I have no way to get home because I do not know where it is.

I slumped down on a tree. "Will I be here forever?"

The forest was quiet around me, save for a few birds.

"I'm too stressed to even appreciate their beauty."

I put my head in my hands, but only for a moment before jumping up.

"Okay, I need to come up with a plan. I think I should still go to Merlin for help. But how? I can't just go up to him and ask... Maybe Gaius? I don't know any language spells... You know what, I'll just wing it. I kinda have no other choice."

I made my way back to town and through the corridor that led to the physician's chambers. I didn't know what awaited me but I knew that Gaius' room would be the best place to go to get help. And apparently I have bad timing.

I walked in and came face to, well, back to a brawny figure with blond hair. I knew before he turned that it was Arthur. His clothes were elegant-definitely a step up from the raggedy shirts I had been seeing in town. He carried a royal air around him, but I knew that he wasn't as haughty as his presence suggested.

He turned around and gave me a small nod and said something in Brythonic. I was a little stunned by his beauty that I almost gave myself away. Quick thinking on my part (if I say so myself), I coughed a little, put a fist to my lips, and held my head down. I mumbled what I thought Merlin had said to me earlier, hoping it made sense and moved more into the room. He said a few quick words to Gaius and left. As soon as he was gone, I collapsed into the nearest chair.

Gaius came up to me and asked me a few questions in Brythonic that I didn't understand. I sighed. Here goes nothing.

"Okay. Gaius, I have a lot to tell you." He shook his head. Yup, he couldn't understand me, either. "I know you don't understand me. I don't know what to do. I'm very far away from home, and I need your and Merlin's help to get me home."

He got up and started rummaging through books. Maybe he thought I was poisoned or cursed? Surely, my English has never been heard before. I got up to try to help him but all the books were in Brythonic, of course. I sat back down and tried to look for something else to help me. A potion? An herb? I don't think there's anything but magic to help me.

Gaius came over with a book and pointed to a strange looking flower, expecting me to recognize it. I shook my head and he went back to his stack of books.

"Wow," I said aloud, "not having internet sucks."

Gaius said something else but I ignored him.

"Um. Okay." I paused. "I think I know what I need to do."

I waved at Gaius to get him to look at me and he did. I plucked a small splint of wood from the old table next to me and held it between two fingers. I looked around to make sure the door was closed and there was no way anyone but Gaius saw what I was about to do. Looking into his eyes so that he saw when they flashed gold, I caught the splint on fire.

_"Bryne."_

Gaius whispered something and I quickly put the fire out. He looked concerned and frightened.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Or anyone." I got down on my knees and put my hands together. "I need your help."

He shook his head but I could see that he knew I meant no harm. I got back on the chair and tried to explain better.

I gestured to my vocal chords as I spoke. "Can you help me understand your language?"

For once, I felt like I was getting somewhere. Gaius came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. He said a few words in Brythonic. They sounded kind.

"Please let that be a yes."

He smiled and walked back to his table and began putting the books away and I helped as much as I could until Merlin got back.

When he did, he was surprised to see me with Gaius. He said some things in Brythonic and Gaius said some things, too. Merlin look at me with wide eyes and raised eyebrows and I could only assume Gaius told him I had magic.

I gestured to my vocal chords once again. "Hey, Merlin. This is kinda weird but I need the help of a powerful sorcerer, I think. Oh, I don't speak Brythonic."

Merlin nodded and conversed with Gaius a bit more. He went up into his room and came back with a magic book. I leaned over his shoulder in pure curiosity until he found the page he was looking for. He looked up at me and gestured for me to sit down again. He put his hand on my forehead and closed his eyes.

_"Unspanne þás mægþ."_

The room started to spin and fade from view. And then there was nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna gets a little more familiar with Camelot and spends some time with Merlin.

The crisp morning sun peaked through closed blinds as I sat in my living room. All of my concentration was focused on a cup in front of me, eyes burning gold.

I wanted to move it. But not just move it, I wanted to move it from one spot to the other in a blink of an eye. I wanted to teleport it.

It wasn't something I had done before.

I once changed the weather from a hot sunny day into a snowstorm trying to summon a snow cone. The town didn't much like me after that.

But that was accidental, and I could never do it when I tried again.

Although, if I had managed to recreate that storm, I'd be hated by the whole town with no chance of recovery.

Witches are no longer burned at the stake, but we aren't exactly celebrated or accepted. It's not illegal, but sorcery is seen as evil and unnatural and must be avoided at all costs. I try not to let anyone know that I'm a sorcerer.

I once had a good friend, Charlotte, whom I had trusted explicitly. We would stay up late at night in our blanket forts whispering about our future. Us against the world. That was before I told her I had magic. Her eyes grew wide and a small gasp escaped her lips. She couldn't look at me. I reached out to her, but she recoiled at my touch.

_Stay away from me,_ she choked.

_Charlotte,_ I whispered, _P_ _lease._

_No._ And she was gone.

\- - - 

_Charlotte._

The name passed through my lips and I woke with a start. After all these years?

The bed was rough. It scratched my skin and, for the first time in my life, I wanted to get out of bed. I opened my eyes and sat up.

This wasn't my room.

And definitely not my bed.

Suddenly, it all came back to me. I wasn't back at home. I was here, in Camelot. I found my way to the castle and met Merlin, who cast a spell on me. And I... passed out?

I took a look around the room-Merlin's room. 

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I noticed I was not alone.

"I'm glad you're awake," Merlin smiled.

"I can understand you! I guess that spell worked then, huh?"

"Yes, but you weren't supposed to pass out... So, who are you?"

I fidgeted with the blanket. "My name is Anna. And you're Merlin, I know. I came to Camelot looking for you."

He tilted his head. "How did you know about my magic?"

"Okay, this is going to be hard to explain but here goes: I'm not from here. Not from this time, actually. I'm maybe sorta... from the future?" My voice squeaked at that last part, knowing that it sounds ridiculous.

"The future?" Merlin shook his head. "Are you a Seer?"

"I mean in a way, but no. No, I'm not. I accidentally traveled here. I'm a sorcerer."

"Yes, Gaius told me as much." He scratched his head. "Time travel. I hadn't thought it was real."

"Me neither. It was a total accident, I was just trying to teleport a cup! I don't know how that translated to time travel."

"So I suppose that explains your strange clothing?"

I looked down and realized I was back in my modern clothes. The spell must have worn off when I fainted.

I laughed. "Hey, I am quite fashionable in the future!"

Merlin laughed, too. "But not here!"

Merlin was easy to talk to. I hadn't had a real friend in years, much less one I could talk with about magic. I couldn't even remember the last time I joked around with someone.

"Do you think you could get me some clothes to blend in?" I looked down at my t-shirt. "I don't know how long I'll be here."

"Of course, I'm sure Gwen has some spare gowns lying around."

My eyes sparkled in delight. "Gwen! Can I meet her?"

"How do you know about Gwen?" He asked.

"I'm from the future. Camelot is ancient history. I know a lot about this place." 

_Thanks to a certain show,_ I thought. But it was best not to tell Merlin about the show. Along with time travel-I didn't want to frazzle him too much.

"Ancient history. That makes sense. What about the prophecy? Do you know about that?"

I winced. "Yes, but I really shouldn't tell you what happens. I don't want to mess things up."

He pouted his lips but nodded. "I guess I understand."

Merlin left me to go fetch a gown from Gwen. I stayed in his room, not wanting to risk getting caught using magic. I was used to hiding my magic, but not because it would get me killed. It was simply a preference. 

It must kill Merlin to have to hide his true self. Especially from Arthur, his other half. I understood why he hid it, though. He could lose Arthur forever if his magic was revealed at the wrong time. I knew the feeling well.

Merlin returned with a dull green gown and I slipped into it easily. It wasn't the comfiest, but I could walk around without being thrown into the stocks. My dark hair fell to my shoulders and I ruffled it up to try to seem more peasant-like.

"Please pass my thanks onto Gwen for me."

"I will." His smiled.

"I feel like I'm asking a lot, but..." Now I was nervous. I wanted to Merlin to show me around the castle and maybe introduce me to others...

He arched an eyebrow and looked very much like Gaius in the moment. "Yes?"

"Can you show me around the castle?"

Without hesitation, Merlin agreed. He took his arm in mine and started down the hall. Heavy walls and floor were made of large grey stones. Small torches lit up the space that sunlight couldn't.

I still couldn't believe it! I was in Camelot, the ancient and magical lands of King Arthur and his faithful adviser, Merlin! These things don't just happen, I have to be here for a reason. Maybe I'm supposed to do something.

Merlin noticed my excitement. "It's really not all that impressive..."

"Maybe to you," I remarked, "But to me, this is impossible. I never thought I would be here or meet you."

We made our way to the training fields. In the distance, the chinks and clinks of metal could be heard among laughter and shouts.

"Are you any good with a sword?" Merlin asked.

I laughed out loud. "Swords aren't really important anymore. There's not much fighting and when there is, it is with fists or other weapons. So no, I've never even as much held a sword."

"What a strange world the future will be."

Merlin was looking off in the distance, towards the battling knights. His bright blue eyes shown in the sun but his face was impassive. It was impossible to tell what he was thinking. He seemed to snap out of it and turned to me.

"What do you know about Camelot?"

Puzzled, I stared at him. "You don't want to know about the future?" 

He shook his head. "I've seen the future before. Knowing what is going to happen only leads to failure and sadness and disappointment. It cannot be stopped."

"Oh, right..." I didn't know how to say what I knew. "Well, I know about you. You are Merlin. Emrys. The most powerful sorcerer to ever walk the earth. That stuff. Uh, and the Dragonlord stuff, I know about that, too."

Based on his expression, Merlin was either very disturbed or very impressed. 

"You know, this'll be easier if you talk," I put my hands up. "You tell me what you know and I'll tell you if I've heard of it. I don't want to accidentally say something you don't already know."

He nodded. "Okay." 

We had made it around the field and back to the castle in silence. The setting sun left a blanket of darkness to cover the castle. Sounds died down as people found their way back home and soon the street back to the castle was empty save for a select few guards and late-night walkers. The simplicity of this time was endearing. 

Merlin stopped and spun to face me. His eyes shone gold for a moment and before I could ask, he assured me that it was only a sound-barrier.

Then he spoke slowly and deliberately. "I _do_ trust you. You've done nothing to show me that I should think otherwise. If I am going to tell you about my life and Camelot you must keep these things to yourself. You must know how important this is."

"I won't tell a soul," I whispered.

He nodded his head and told me his tale. Most of it I knew. He told me about meeting Gaius and becoming Arthur's manservant. He told me about Kilgarrah and Freya and his destiny to protect Arthur so that he can lead Camelot into a Golden Age and recounted a few of his small adventures saving Arthur.

Morgana was gone. After Merlin had poisoned her to stop the spell that put all of Camelot asleep, Morgause took her. He regretted poisoning Morgana immediately, but he did what he had to do to keep Arthur safe. Merlin told me he could still sense her, knew that she was alive. But he couldn't call out to her, not without revealing his own magic.

"I could do it." I said suddenly. "I could reach out to her. I don't care if she knows I'm a sorcerer."

Merlin shook his head sadly. "I doubt she would trust you. She's with Morgause, and now that Uther knows she's a sorcerer, he won't want her back."

"But he's-" I cut myself off before I revealed true Morgana's paternity, which Merlin didn't seem to know. "Nevermind. There's not much we can do."

I asked about Arthur and Merlin's whole face lit up. He talked on and on about how passionate he could be, but also how arrogant and annoying he was. Arthur and Gwen had secretly courted for a while, but it ended after a mere month. That surprised me, but I didn't want to ask any more questions about Arthur and Gwen.

"You two must be very close." I leaned forward. "Even as Prince and servant you talk about him like he's your best friend."

A rosy blush appeared on Merlin's cheeks. "Well, he's still a total prat, but he does have his moments."

I flashed him a toothy smile. "Of course."

Merlin let out an awkward laugh and put a hand to his neck. "I think it's time we get back. I  _am_ supposed to be Arthur's manservant, after all. He's probably looking for me."

I gestured my hand towards the castle. "Lead the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. Stuff with school is getting crazy but I'm going to dedicate more time to writing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't forgotten about this story!!! I've been really busy with school and SAT stuff... I want to be updating more but it's hard. I think about it all the time.
> 
> I know this chapter is really short but I just wanted to post something. I'll write more, I promise!!!

Gaius gave me a small corner in his chambers, in one of the cots reserved for his patients. The cot was old and itchy but I was far from complaining. 

 

After only one day I felt more at home in ancient Camelot than I ever did back in my own home. Merlin was sweet and Gaius was understanding. If they were wary of hoarding an unknown sorcerer in a kingdom that punishes magic by death, they were very good at hiding it.

 

I woke up in the morning before Gaius or Merlin. Gaius was snoring in his bed across the room so loudly I wondered how I ever fell asleep.

 

I crept out of bed, wrapped a blanket around my shoulders, and snuck outside.

 

I had to try again. To go back - without Merlin’s help. He’s got a whole destiny to worry about, I don’t like asking him for help - even if I might really need it. 

 

The sun was still hiding, but a dark veil of orange light was threatening to break through the darkness. The cold October air nipped at my skin as I shivered and pulled the blanket tighter around my body. As quickly as I could, I passed through the citadel and lower town and out to the forest once again. 

 

I knew I wasn’t being smart. I was still in Camelot and it was dangerous to even think about magic. I just couldn’t put this burden on Merlin. It wasn’t his fault that I screwed up and altered time. He shouldn’t have to fix it. It was my responsibility. 

 

“I was stupid to go to him.” I muttered.

 

I found a large tree that cast shadows in shadows.  _ Perfect,  _ I thought.

 

I sat down criss-cross applesauce next to the tree and closed my eyes. I concentrated on where I was. I thought about my place in the universe and how to change it.

 

_ Here goes. _

 

I whispered what said when I tried to move the candle,  _ “Astýre ús þanonweard.” _

 

Nothing was different. I tried again, this time with more gusto. 

 

_ “Astýre ús þanonweard!” _

 

My hair whipped around into my face. It was suddenly a lot colder. I closed my hand growled. The blanket was gone.

 

“Damn it!” I yelled. “That wasn’t even mine!”

 

I stood up, suddenly freezing and needing to get back to warmth. I muttered under my breath like a crazed madman the entire way back to town. When I got there, Gaius was waiting for me.

 

I panicked. “I was going out for a walk. I lost your blanket. I’ll get you a new one! I mean, I don’t have any money or-”

 

“Anna,” Gaius interrupted, “That blanket was old anyway.”

 

I let out the breath that built up in my lungs and sunk into a chair next to the pot of water Gaius was heating up.

 

“So it’ll be an improvement when you make me another one.”

 

I chuckled but stopped when I saw Gaius’ serious face.

 

“Gaius, I don’t know how to sew or knit or whatever. I can’t make a blanket. I’ll get a job. And buy a new one.”

 

He shook his head. “Blankets are expensive this time of year. And you don’t know a thing about this world. Trying to ‘get a job’ will only draw attention to yourself. You’ll make the blanket.” He chuckled.

 

I very nearly pouted. My arms were crossed and I was about to slump in my chair when I thought:  _ I’m an adult. Adults don’t pout. Adults take responsibility for their actions. _

 

I straightened my back. “Very well. I will make a blanket. But I’ll need someone to teach me.”

 

“Yes,” he said, “Perhaps Gwen would be kind enough to offer her services. I have no doubt she is good with a needle.”

 

I squeeled in delight. “Gwen? Yes! I’m so excited to meet her!”

 

Gaius stared at me in wonder. “You know too much about our lives.”

 

I sighed, my excitement deflating like a balloon thinking about all the troubles I knew Camelot and its inhabitants would endure.

 

“Too much.” I agreed. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, I know.

Seven turns, twenty-nine doors, and forty-two windows passed until I finally reached the door to Morgana’s old chambers.

It was strange. Through Merlin, Gwen had asked me to meet her in Morgana’s chambers to start on the blanket. I had thought no one would want to go in there after Morgana had left in the way she did. It wasn’t like I thought it had gone down: she was with Morgause, yes, but her sorcery was known. 

Betrayed, Uther was left a shell of a man. A sorceress, living right under his nose. His own daughter. When he wasn’t required to act as king, he was in his chambers wondering where he went wrong.

I knocked on the door and entered when a small “Come in,” was heard.

The room was large, with a bed and a divider off to the side. Surprisingly, it was very clean. The bed was tucked in neatly and the pillows were pump, ready for a head to plop down on them. Not a speck of dust could be found on the table and a candle burned on the nightstand. 

Gwen was perched on a windowsill with heaps of grey wool and string next to her. She was twiddling needles between her fingers and gazing out the window. She smiled at me as I came in.

She quickly dipped her head. “Hello. I’m Guinevere, but Gwen is fine. A pleasure to make your acquaintance. You must be Anna.”

I matched her smile. “Yeah, I’m Anna. I’m so happy to finally meet you!”

Gwen smiled brightly. “Merlin told me about you. He said you’ve come to Camelot just recently from your village.”

“Something like that,” I said.

Nudging a bit of wool away, I sat down next to her on the windowsill. 

“Have you made a blanket before, then?” I asked.

“Yes, I like to make them for the children in the Lower Town.” Her eyes clouded with concern. “It’s getting colder and colder at night and I worry about them.”

I fought the urge to pull her into a bone-crushing hug. She was the sweetest person I had ever met. My heart grew three sizes.

“You are an angel, Gwen. I knew that you were a good person but just how much I guess I didn’t understand.”

Her cheeks were pink but she shook her head. “I’m not the only one that helps them. A small group of us servants get together to help the people in the Lower Town.”

“Perhaps in Camelot,” I smiled sadly, “but where I come people like you are hard to come by.”

Gwen looked troubled for a moment, but I spoke before she did.

“Let’s get to this blanket, yeah?”

\- - -

Gwen showed me the basics to knitting. When she did it, it was simple, but when I tried it, I just couldn’t quite get it right. It was a pattern of loops and string that didn’t come naturally to me. After our long session, I still wasn’t grasping it.

“Don’t worry,” Gwen encouraged, “You’ll get the hang of it eventually. Just practice.”

“With you teaching me, I’m sure I will.”

A small smile graced her lips and she turned to look out the window.

I tilted my head. “Can I ask you something?”

“Yes, what?” She looked back at me.

I gestured my arm to the room, the room of an abandoned daughter and sorceress. “Why are we in here?” 

Gwen hummed and tightly gripped the wool in her hand.

“Morgana,” she said quietly, “was - is - my friend. A dear friend. She’s not evil. It doesn’t matter that she’s a sorceress. She’s still Morgana. It’s unfair that she can’t come back. To her home and family. I - we - miss her.”

I studied the made up bed. “You’re waiting for her to come back.” I whispered.

“She will come back.” A determination was in Gwen’s eyes. “One day Arthur will become king and let Morgana come back to Camelot. I know it. She’ll come back.”

To me. The unspoken words made themselves clear despite never being said.  
I put a hand on her shoulder. “Morgana will come back. I promise.”

Gwen smiled but it was worn. 

\- - - 

“Merlin!”

He stumbled in surprise, tripping over his own two feet and landing in the pile of laundry he had dropped.

“Merlin!” I said again, running to him and grabbing his elbow, “Merlin, I made a decision!”

He looked exasperated. “And what decision is this?”

I beamed and pulled him to standing. I looked into his blue eyes that could turn gold and said, “I’m going to help Morgana.”

“No, you shouldn’t-”

“Just listen to me,” I pleaded. “Gwen is heartbroken. She wants Morgana back, and I think I can help her. I mean, I know a bit about the future, so I want to do something.”

“What about trying to get back home?”

I shook my head. “It’s not important right now. There’s no one waiting for me there, anyway. I can do some good here.”

I thought about what Gwen said, about helping people. Gwen gives so much, it’s only right she gets something in return.

“It’s still too dangerous,” Merlin said, “You think you know the future but let me tell you something: I’ve seen the future. It was horrible. I thought I could prevent what I saw but I couldn’t. Meddling with time is no easy feat, nor should it be done in the first place. Leave Morgana be.”

I grunted. “Merlin.”

He picked up the basket of laundry and started to walk away. “Anna.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get nervous writing about characters I didn't create. There's a lot of pressure to think about what that character would do according to how they've been portrayed. 
> 
> I see Merlin as sarcastic but wise.
> 
> Gaius is that old man that just knows everything and never needs to be told of something to know about it.
> 
> Gwen is sweet and kind and she recognizes her position in the castle and uses it to help others.
> 
> Morgana is broken, trying to find her place in the world.
> 
> Arthur is determined and brave and wants to fight for what he believes in, but he's afraid to go against his father. He is responsible for thousands of lives and sometimes that wears him down.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think and if you have any critiques or ideas or whatever let me know!!


End file.
